


Moving On to Greener Pastures

by EmoRainbow777



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Don't read if you haven't finished the game, Drug Use, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoRainbow777/pseuds/EmoRainbow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Packie is having a rough time and Niko makes him feel better.  Slash.  I've warned you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On to Greener Pastures

**Author's Note:**

> So I've returned to the writing world! I plan on doing an alphabetical challenge for this pairing like I did for Trikey. Here are some of the songs I listened to get a feel for the piece. Could be listened to while reading.
> 
> Better Than I Know Myself -Adam Lambert
> 
> Born to Die (Cover) - The Amity Affliction
> 
> Love is a Battlefield (Cover) - TAA
> 
> Outlaws of Love - Adam Lambert
> 
> Walk on By - Noosa
> 
> Whataya Want from Me - AL
> 
> Take your pick.

Moving On to Greener Pastures

Niko thought that he should visit Packie. He wanted to see how his friend was doing. The other man seemed distant when Niko had last seen him. That had been a week ago. Kate had been killed only a month ago; not to mention that Derrick had been killed as well. Packie still didn't know that he was the one that killed Derrick. Francis was the only other person that knew about it. He hoped it would stay like that.

Walking up the steps that led to the McReary household, Niko knocked on the door. As he stood on the doorstep lost in thought, he didn't hear Mrs. McReary answer the door. 

"Hello Niko, would you like to come in? Patrick is upstairs in his room." The older woman spoke. 

"I will go see him. Thank you." He replied.

Niko watched as the old woman walked into the kitchen. He knew that she was grieving, and was surprised to see her in such good spirits.

Silently, Niko trudged up the stairs. Finding Packie's room, he quietly knocked on the door.

"Packie?" He asked.

Niko received no answer, but he could hear movement behind the door. Sounds of shuffling could be heard as he waited.

Suddenly, the door violently swung open, revealing a haggard looking Packie, dressed only in his underwear. It was obvious that the other man hadn't left his room in quite some time. His face was marred with dark circles, and he looked more pale than usual. There seemed to be a light layer of cocaine around his nose. Although he looked more gaunt than usual, what really stuck out to Niko were the red slashs peeking out from under Packie's boxers.

"...Hey Niko...what's up man?" Packie mumbled as he stepped into the room. Niko followed him, examining the man.

"Packie...what it that on your legs?" Niko asked as he stepped toward the other man. 

Packie took a step back, the back of his knees touching his bed. 

"...It's-it's nothing Niko. Don't worry bout it." Packie replied shakily.

Niko examined the contents of the room. His eyes scanned until he stopped and stared at the nightstand. On the nightstand next to the bed, there were razor blades peppered with white and red. He picked one up and looked at Packie. 

"Why?" 

Packie looked up at him with painfully glassy eyes, then looked back down. He then sat down on the bed, pulling his boxers up to reveal pale white legs, covered in red slashes. 

Some were in straight lines, and some were crooked. Some were short, and some were long. Some were thick, and some were thin. 

But each one was there.

"It makes it all go away for awhile. It's been a long time since I've done it okay? But...I just felt like I needed to do it." Packie whispered as he sat down on his bed. 

Niko watched as Packie's resolve broke. Long, crystalline tears rolled down Packie's face as he cried. Niko sat down next to the other man, hoping to be of some comfort. 

Packie leaned forward to pick up a razor from the nightstand. Before he could close his hand around it, he felt Niko's hand on his wrist. He looked up and green met hazel. 

"No." 

Before Packie could respond, Niko pulled him close, hugging him. 

They stayed like that, neither noticing that Packie had slid into Niko's lap in the process.

"I am not that good at comforting people." Niko quietly stated.

"That's okay." Packie answered.

"That is not good for you you know. You are better than that. I know you miss them, but you must continue on. They would've wanted that." 

They both fell into a comfortable silence, reveling in each other's presence. Niko felt the other man shift and looked down. Packie stared up into Niko's eyes for a moment. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the Slav's, enthralled by the feeling. Niko froze, unsure of what to do. He felt as if he were on fire. As Packie pulled back, he leaned forward and embraced the Irishman. He removed him from his lap and sat him on the bed. 

Looking down at the man before him, he felt guilty. He certainly didn't want to take advantage of the other man. Although he wanted Packie, he would put Packie's needs over his own. 

Reluctantly, Niko stood up over the bed. He pulled Packie up and hugged him. 

"Not like this. Not right now. I am not saying no. Take care of yourself and I'll be ready." Niko stated before kissing Packie and leaving the door, gently shutting the bedroom door. 

Packie silently stood in the middle of his room for a few more minutes before he began to clean up his mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, greener pastures? Metaphors! :D. I love them. Also Packie is Irish.


End file.
